


The Wedding Ring

by Manic_Misanthrope



Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, F/F, Fighting Kink, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Sparring, Weddings, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manic_Misanthrope/pseuds/Manic_Misanthrope
Summary: The three adventurous women have struck a different path than the men of the group, opting to take a route through an Amazon tribe encampment to collect more supplies. But as the three arrive, one starts to have other intentions for their time in the camp.





	The Wedding Ring

Crouched down in the shade of the tall trees, a young Elven woman dressed in a green tunic, thigh high leather boots and a brown cloak was on the hunt, and the small Elf knew her prey well. This was a dance she had danced before, her agility and reflexes against the beast of a foe's brute strength, one wrong move and she would be crushed in an instant but her hunter's eye had gauged her next move. A heavy arm swung down as her foe lunged at her, a fist hitting nothing but dirt and tree roots as the Elf jumped into the air grabbing her quarry by the head as she swung her body around and down, wrapping her legs around the exposed neck of her victim and expertly applying the pressure. Her thighs had been toned and strengthened by years of hard adventuring and while she couldn't crack thick melons with her legs she didn't need that amount of power to bring this foe to kneel.

 

Her eyes closed with the intense focus, feeling her victim's jaw rub against her inner thigh as she squeezed down, denying her victim any air or mercy until she felt the tell-tale signs of victory. Three light slaps against her knee and a gurgled out “You win.” Releasing her vice grip on her victim, the Elf elegantly slid off her and allowed the larger fighter to stand back up. For the past month she had sparred with this woman but it only took a week for her to reliably defeat her, no mean feat.

 

Her sparring partner was a towering figure of muscle, a cascade of blonde hair draped down freely over a bare back, the Amazon was twice the size of the Elf yet only wore a fifth of the clothing. Small squares of chain mail clinked over fabric that barely contained her chest, the barest strip of leather between her cheeks to preserve what decency could be found on the adventurers trail. The most covered area of her was her boots, the same height as the Elf's but on the beautiful brute they only rose up to below her knees.

 

“You're getting way quicker at snapping on the hold,” she said with a warm smile as she rubbed her sore neck “I'm going to have to find a way to pry those cute legs of yours open. Usually I have to wait until you open them first, hah!” She laughed as the Elf failed to fight the oncoming blush. Amazons hid nothing from the world, and their openness about their fights was only matched by their openness about their sexual activities. “But anyway...” she continued, crouching back down so their eyes were level “Kiss for the winner.” the amazon declared, giving a quick smooch on the Elf's lips, the petite ranger standing on tip-toes to make the most of the brief intimacy.

 

“Are you two lovebirds done? Or did you decide to build a nest here?” Called a third woman, trying to squeeze her way through the shrubbery and not tear her straining top. The red-headed sorceress stood in the small clearing with her hands on her hips and an annoyed expression on her face, her impossibly huge chest buoyed by passive magic as the fabric stretched to contain her massive breasts “Seriously, two people who are used to foraging in the wild and I'm the one who has to make breakfast...” she grumbled as she led her adventuring companions back to the campsite.

 

“You can just magic it up, not like you have to hunt for meat. Besides, you didn't eat any of that boar I brought back for the spit a month ago.” The amazon huffed, folding her bare arms as she sat down on her bedroll.

 

“It was still squealing when you brought it back and punched it's skull in!”

 

“That's how you know it was a fresh kill. Can't get fresher than alive to dead right in front of you. No illness or poison.” the muscled warrior insisted as the Sorceress shuddered in revulsion.

 

“Well anyway, if you want me to _'magic up'_ some grub now, just be warned that it's spell power that cold be used better elsewhere today.” She said begrudgingly, raising her hands as three full plates of fruit, cheeses, breads and various meats appeared in front of them.

 

“It's not like we're going to be in any danger today,” The Elf pointed out, stealthily shuffling the untouched fruit on the Amazon's plate to her own “That's why we split from the other three, this path leads straight through an amazon tribe camp. No boys, no problems, and we join them back at the foot of the mountains with more supplies.”

 

“If I ever get you away from fifty odd muscle bound, barely clothed barbarians that you want to screw...” the sorceress muttered under her breath as the other two tucked in.

 

“You say something?” The Amazon asked, her mouth full of chicken.

 

“Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

The wooden palisade of the tribal camp was suitably spiky for an impromptu defensive wall, but there was barely any guards posted on the gate and the two who had been stuck in the watch towers either side, both as tall, muscular and as scantily clad as the travellers' own Amazon albiet with darker hair, kept looking back towards the centre of the camp, trying to use their vantage point inwards instead of outwards. “Hello!” The Elf waved, trying to get their attention.

 

“Who's winning?” One muttered to the other “Can't see, the chief's fat ass is in the way.” the other replied “Hey, watch it with that talk, you know she's got this magical hearing, she can hear people calling her fat a mile around.” “Not with those two screaming right by her ear she can't.” And so the banter continued until one of the towers suddenly found themselves with an additional woman in them.

 

“Who's screaming?” The Elf asked, perched on the edge of the guard tower like a hawk as the guards scrambled for their weapons.

 

“Er, Halt!” The closest one declared, grabbing an axe as wide as the Elf was.

 

“You're supposed to say Halt when we're at the gates, not in them,” the petite blond chided as she dropped back down, landing feet first back with the Amazon and the Sorceress “Can you let us in?” She asked politely.

 

“Well... none of you are secretly guys in a magical disguise are you?” One of the guards asked.

 

“No.” Chimed the Elf and the Amazon.

 

“They should know.” The Sorceress snarked.

 

“Alright, good enough. Tell us how the wedding's going will ya! Can't see it from up here.” The guard called as the two of them pulled the wooden gate open.

 

“Wedding?” The red-headed mage asked, brightening up considerably “Ah well it won't be the full white gown and flowers affair but I'm sure it's going to look lovely. Lace dresses perhaps?” she suggested as the three walked to the centre of the camp and the source of the din.

 

* * *

 

An Amazon wedding was not what the Sorceress had envisioned. She shouldn't have been surprised from what she knew of them, but hoped it was going to be more civilized than what she got. As she approached the centre, she found two muscular women locked in a heated struggle, blood dripping down across bare skin as even the token attempts at modesty had been discarded. No weapons, no clothes, only two tremendously strong women in a battle to the death? Of course it was going to be a brawl to celebrate, what else would it be? “So who's the bride?” Asked the Elf to one of the cheering onlookers, having darted between sets of sculpted legs and hips to sneak her way to the front row.

 

For a moment, the woman who's attention she'd grabbed looked as though she didn't know how to respond to the question, until she raised her finger to the fighters scrambling for control, a red-soaked fist burying its way into the seemingly indestructible abs of another amazon “There they are.” She answered concisely.

 

“...Oh...” The Elf squeaked as she watched muscle crush muscle, the bloodied hand that had hammered one of the fighters in the gut now wrenching her foe's arm backwards to angles that no human limb should go, held in place by legs that felt closer to a blacksmith's vice than actual flesh as the dominant fighter demanded surrender.

 

The losing amazon gave a brief show of defiance, pounding her own fist into the dirt as an act of bravado, but as the other pulled back it was shown to be only an act. “I am yours! I am yours!” she squealed as bones threatened to snap, begging for relief. The victorious woman relinquished her grip immediately letting the arm flop limply to the floor as she stood over her defeated foe, reaching down to cup her by the chin. Even from her awkward view, the Elf could see the winning warrior's smile was not a grin of smug conquest, but a sympathetic one with tears building in her eyes as the crowd let out a mix of polite cheers and disappointed groans.

 

If the petite blonde thought the Amazon was the largest human woman, then the woman striding out now was something more than that. A head taller than both combatants, blue cloth hung loosely over tanned skin, unlike the muscular women who surrounded them, this one was just very big. She didn't look as though anyone had carved her out of marble and on first glance she looked somewhat soft, as though someone had taken an amazon and wrapped her in padding, especially in her chest and hips, but from the way silence fell as her sandalled feet strode into the centre of the ring, the way she was so easily able to wrench away the victor's hand from the defeated woman's chin, to the way the victorious amazon looked as though she was going to faint from just a stony glare, did the Elf realise that just because she didn't show the muscle didn't mean that she wasn't by far the strongest being in the camp.

 

“It is a shame whenever one of my tribe is lost to me,” the large woman began in stern tone “But for one of my kin to be defeated by a fighter such as yourself can never shame me, or her.” She announced, breaking into a smile as she smacked the winner on the hips “Go ahead! You may kiss the bride!” The chieftess declared, allowing the winner to spin back around and embrace the defeated warrior tightly, lips meeting lips as the two brides kissed in the middle of the cheering crowd.

 

“Aww, we missed the best part.” The travelling amazon complained as she shouldered her way through to where the Elf had watched.

 

“The best part? What kind of wedding is this?” the Sorceress demanded “I know the bouquet toss can get violent, but when does the bride try to break someone's arm?”

 

“How else do you... _civilized_ folk... decide which clan to join in a union between the two?” Came a foreboding voice that sent shivers down the magic user's spine, she hadn't heard the chieftess approach. No-one that big should be that stealthy.

 

“W...well, usually...” the Sorceress mumbled, wilting from the gaze “The bride takes the husband's last name and...”

 

“Can you see why this would not work here?”

 

“Yes, yes I can! I feel stupid for mentioning it!” the red-head squealed.

 

“Good,” the big woman said, slapping the Sorceress on the back so hard she needed to quickly cast a levitate spell just to keep standing “You arrived just in time, the feast begins when the brides heal. Is good to have travellers, and a fellow sister as well! We should have caught another bison” She laughed, pacing back towards the largest tent, a long day ahead for everyone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a perverted idea I've had for a long time and it's spiralled for what was going to be a simple pwp smutfic turned into one that has something that resembles world building. Oh well. More chapters to come when they're done.


End file.
